Meeting Blaine
by MeBeGleek
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet in the Lima Bean for the first time. What does Puck have to do with this encounter? Rated T for suggestive themes and Puckerman. Klaine. Sam/Kurt/Puck friendship.


**A/N: First of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favourite'd my previous stories. You have no idea how much it means that there are people out there reading and enjoying my stories. Anyway, one of my reviewers requested another Sam/Kurt/Puck friendship, and here it is. I personally love this because I can always imagine them being awesome friends.**

**Also, I really don't like Finn but I hope it doesn't show too much. I just really depise him after all that he said to Kurt and not helping the other Glee guys with Karofsky.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Never have, never will.**

Kurt sighed and leaned back in his chair, draining the rest of his coffee. Sam and Puck were supposed to meet him twenty minutes ago to start rehearsing for the 'Born This Way' dance. Kurt had offered to help Finn but he had not-so-politely refused because Kurt's 'Like Boys' t-shirt made him uncomfortable. Kurt was glad Sam and Puck were more confortable with his sexuality. He just wished sometimes Puckerman would stop trying to set him up all the time.

The sound of a tinkling bell filled the near-empty shop and Kurt glance hopefully at the entrance. Unfortunately, rather than Sam and Puck, it was three boys dressed smartly in blazers and school slacks. He remembered the Warblers wearing the same thing at Sectionals but he had forgotten the name of the school. He noticed the dark-haired boy staring at him an Kurt squirmed in his seat, confused. He wasn't wearing anything particularly extravagant that day and his dark blue hoodie was covering the 'Like Boys' lettering on his shirt.

Kurt turned away from the boy's gaze and went to buy another coffee.

"It's on me," a voice said as Kurt told the server his whirled around to see the dark-haired boy looking back at him. He was a little shorter than Kurt but not by much and although his hair was plastered down with insane amounts of gel, a couple of curls were sprining free at the nape of his neck. He had gorgeous hazel eyes that had flecks of gold and green in them

"Hi," he said. "I'm Blaine Anderson."

"I'm -"

"Kurt!" Puck shouted from the entranced where he stood with Sam in turned to glare at him for a moment before smiling graciously at Blaine.

"Sorry, I have to go." With that, he went back to his table and sat down with Puck and Sam.

"Who's the boy?" Sam asked.

"His name's Blaine. He bought me this coffee," Kurt shrugged, holding up the cup.

Puck started laughing. "He bought you a coffee and you just took it and walked away?"

"Uh - yeah?" Kurt said. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I don't know," Puck drawled, sarcastically. "Sit with him, give him your number?"

"How am I meant to sit with him when he's sitting with his friends?"

"Wait here," Sam said, going over to the table. He tapped one of the boys on the shoulder and began talking.

"Quick," Puck hissed. "Take your hoodie off."

"What? Why?" Kurt questioned.

"Just do it."

Kurt unzipped his hoodie and draped it over the back off his chair. He looked at Puck questioningly but Puck was smirking at the other table. Kurt followed his eyes and saw that Blaine was staring at him again, this time looking like a puppy that wanted a bone. It took a few minutes but Sam returned with Blaine and Puck and Sam moved to sit with the two other boys.

"Be confident," Kurt heard Puck whisper into Blaine's ear. "He likes that." Blaine gulped and nodded, simultaneously smooting down his hair.

"I like boys too," Blaine decided to say. "I also like your eyes."

"T - Thanks," Kurt stuttered, looking down at his half empty (or half full, depending on how you look at it) cup, blushing.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"What?" Kurt's head snapped up because, really? Blaine was using pick-up lines.

"You're lips look cold, why don't I warm them up with mine?"

Kurt glanced at the opposite table holding the four boys who looked highly amused but there was no way they could be overhearing the conversation.

"If you were a boger, I'd pick you first."

Kurt wanted to do something, beg Blaine to stop, but one glance at Blaine and he couldn't form words. The boy was so adorable.

"I need to put you on my to do list."

Okay, that one was a bit suggestive... Wait.. Was Blaine reading something? What is that? A script? Before Blaine could react, Kurt yanked the piece of paper out of his hands. On it was a bunch of pick-up lines ranging from super cheesy to disgustingly provocative. And they were all written in very familiar hand writing.

"Noah Puckerman!"

Puck's face changed from smug to terrified in record time. "C'mon dude, it was only a bit of fun!"

"I'm so sorry," Blaine said immediately. "I didn't want to, but he told me you'd like it if I was confident and he dropped the paper on my lap and -"

"Relax, Blaine," Kurt smiled sweetly. "I'm not mad at you."

"Wow," Blaine breathed.

"What?" Kurt asked, chuckly slightly.

"Oh - no, nothing, it's just - I love it when you say my name."  
Kurt and Blaine both blushed.

"Oh yeah, Kurt," Puck said, coming up behind Blaine and grinding against his chair, completely ruining the moment. "Say my name."

Blaine's face was bright red when he mumbled something and all but ran back to his table.

"Thanks, Noah," Kurt snapped. "First gay guy I meet and you scare him away."

"Okay, guys," Sam said, plopping down in the middle seat. "Break it up. We need to get rehearsing anyway." The boys all agreed and were getting ready to head out of the shop. Before Kurt left however, he fished out a pen from his pocket and ran over to Blaine. Without saying a word, he wrote his full name and his digits down on a napkin and handed to Blaine.

**A/N: Not great, I know, but it's half past one in the morning and it's a Saturday. Give me a break. Anyways, reviews make me smile! I was a bit upset that some people favourite'd but didn't review. Reviews tell me what you guys want from me, what I should write in future stories.**

**Thanks for reading **

**MeBeGleek xoxo**


End file.
